Accurate ink level sensing of ink supply reservoirs of inkjet printers is desirable for many reasons. For example, sensing the correct ink level and providing indication of the amount of ink left in an ink cartridge enables printer users to prepare to replace ink cartridges. Accurate ink level indication also helps to avoid wasting ink by avoiding premature replacement of ink cartridges which might still contain ink. Additionally, printing systems can use ink level sensing to initiate actions to help prevent low quality prints that might otherwise result from inadequate supply levels. Many techniques are employed for determining the level of ink in a reservoir or fluidic chambers, challenges remain related to their accuracy and cost.